This invention is in the field of electronic computing hardware and software and communications, and is more specifically directed to improved circuits, devices, and systems for power management and information and communication processing, and processes of operating and making them. Without limitation, the background is further described in connection with communications processing.
Mobile telephony can communicate video and digital data, and voice over packet (VoP or VoIP), in addition to cellular voice. Streams of information such as video, voice, audio content, images of all kinds, and data should be flexibly handled by such mobile devices and platforms. But power dissipation can limit time between battery recharges and limit the features and number of applications running. And system latency can cause various kinds of delays and lapses in desirable application operation.
Security technology can improve the security of electronic retail and other commercial transactions, and of medical and other communications where privacy is important. Security may impose still further demands on computing power and hardware and compatible power management and user experience. Wireless mesh networks offer wideband multi-media transmission and reception that call for substantial computing power and hardware. Numerous other wireless technologies exist and are emerging about which various burdens and demands for power management exist and will arise.
Processors of various types, including DSP (digital signal processing) chips, RISC (reduced instruction set computing), information storage memories and/or other integrated circuit blocks and devices are important to these systems and applications. Containing or reducing energy dissipation, system latency and the cost of manufacture while providing a variety of circuit and system products with performance features for different market segments are important goals in integrated circuits generally and system-on-a-chip (SOC) design.
Further advantageous solutions and alternative solutions would, accordingly, be desirable